Metro van Maysoo
De metro van Maysoo (m. vaennggrasana Maysoon) is het metronet van de stad Maysoo. Met een lengte van 739 km is het het grootste metronet ter wereld. Geschiedenis Een moeizaam begin Al voor de vorming van de Republiek was de relatie tussen het stadsbestuur en de diverse private partijen die spoorlijnen naar Maysoo bouwden moeizaam geweest. Maysoo zag de spoorwegen als concurrentie voor het verkeer over de weg en het water - verkeer waar de stad middels tolheffingen op de wegen en vaarwegen geld aan verdiende. De terminals van de diverse lijnen eindigden daarom vaak aan de overzijde van de rivieren. Slechts de eerste spoorlijn naar de stad, die in 10259 nabij het huidige Portinirastation eindigde, en de in samenwerking met de stad aangelegde Segroovabadu-spoorlijn in 10266, die via de eerste riviertunnel ter wereld onder de Maybani door in een station nabij Groos Slayngdooran eindigde, verzorgden een spoorverbinding tussen Tali Soon en de rest van het land. Deze lijnen eindigden echter op Tali Soon en voorzagen niet in doorgaande verbindingen via Maysoo. De Vaennggangto Rumaviyan i Portiniran (V.R.P.) of Rumavi- en Portiniraspoorwegonderneming, en de Vaennggangto Maysoon i Slayngdooran (V.M.S.) of Zuidelijke Spoorwegen, kwamen in 10285 met een plan voor een doorgaande noord-zuidspoorweg die beide spoorlijnen met elkaar zou verbinden over Tali Soon. Vanaf het Portinirastation zou een tunnel onder de Talaena Maysoon gegraven moeten worden naar Groos Slayngdooran. Daar zou de lijn weer bovengronds komen, om vervolgens door de Stemban - het toen nog landelijke zuidelijke deel van Tali Soon - en via een nieuwe brug over de Indulsamonding aan de zuidkant van Tali Soon naar een aansluiting met de lijn van de V.M.S. zou lopen. Ook de Segroovabadu-lijn zou hierop aangesloten kunnen worden, zodat er ook doorgaande verbindingen tussen het zuiden en het westen zouden ontstaan. De stad keerde zich tegen deze plannen. De bouw van een tunnel onder de stad door werd onwenselijk geacht - men refereerde daarbij aan de in 10278 gebouwde ondergrondse (goederen)spoorlijn in Gimindri, waarbij de stad jarenlang open had gelegen en veel panden gesloopt waren om de aanleg mogelijk te maken. Ironisch genoeg maakte het stadsbestuur van Maysoo rond deze tijd zelf ook plannen voor tunnels onder de stad voor in eigen beheer uit te baten, stedelijke spoorwegen. Naar alle waarschijnlijkheid was het argument dat tegen de plannen van de private spoorwegondernemingen werd ingebracht dan ook niet de voornaamste reden waarom de stad zich tegen deze plannen keerde: men wilde eventuele concurrentie voor de eigen plannen op deze manier de voet dwarszetten. thumb|left|Het metroplan uit 10288. De stad voorzag in haar plan uit 10288 zelf in de bouw van een aantal tunnels onder de stad door. Twee hoofdlijnen zouden onder de belangrijkste twee straten van de stad komen te lopen: de Talaena Maysoon langs de oever van de Indomaybani, en de Vadu van noord naar zuid. Beide hoofdlijnen zouden elkaar tegenkomen bij Groos Slayngdooran, waar ook het eindpunt van de Segroovabadu-lijn lag. Ten noorden van het centrum zouden de lijnen uitwaaieren in vier noord-zuidlijnen door de Portinira. Het netwerk zou geheel ondergronds komen te liggen. De planning, financiering en bouw van het netwerk was met problemen omgeven. De stad zelf beschikte niet over de financiële middelen om een dergelijk netwerk aan te leggen. Het enige alternatief was in zee gaan met private investeerders, maar het van nature wantrouwen van de stad jegens private spoorwegondernemingen zat deze logische stap in de weg. Los van financiële en politieke hindernissen, waren er ook nog de praktische vraagstukken. Elektrische treinaandrijving stond in 10288 nog in de kinderschoenen en werd niet geschikt geacht. Stoomtreinen in tunnels zaten met het voor de hand liggende probleem dat de stoom en rook naar buiten toe afgevoerd moesten worden, waarvoor schoorstenen boven de tracés nodig zouden zijn. Het plan werd uiteindelijk in de stadsraad eind 10288 met een kleine meerderheid afgekeurd. In hetzelfde jaar nam de stad een wet aan die het bouwen van tunnels onder de stad door door andere partijen dan de stad zelf expliciet verbood. Deze wet zou al snel achterhaald blijken na de vorming van de Republiek in 10289. Nieuwe verhoudingen Na de vorming van de Republiek in 10289, werd de Ayrano Maysoon als sodaeggto ingedeeld met als hoofdplaats de Riya Maysoon en daaromheen de vier laengge Segroova, Nggamillaenggu, Indulsalaenggu en Slayngdomaengge. De Portinira werd een semi-zelfstandige stadswijk die bestuurlijk onder de Riya Maysoon viel. In deze tijd waren de diverse spoorwegen die door de Ayrano liepen eigendom van diverse private ondernemingen. Na de vorming van de Republiek kregen de sodaeggtoo meer verantwoordelijkheden omtrent het afgeven van vergunningen voor nieuw te bouwen spoorwegen. Ook mochten ze zelf opdracht geven voor het bouwen van deze nieuwe spoorwegen en deze in eigen beheer uitbaten. Voor het stadsbestuur van de Riya betekende deze bestuurlijke hervorming minder invloed op de bouw van spoorwegen naar de stad. Het afgeven van vergunningen werd nu immers door de bovenliggende bestuurslaag - het Ayranobestuur - bepaald. Die zou ook korte metten kunnen maken met de een jaar eerder aangenomen wet die het in principe onmogelijk maakte dat andere partijen dan de stad zelf tunnels onder de stad door zou mogen bouwen. Inderdaad was dit ook het voornemen van het Ayranobestuur, dat private partijen de mogelijkheid wou bieden om een netwerk aan spoorlijnen aan te leggen binnen de Ayranogrenzen. Met de Riya in het geografische midden van de Ayrano, lag het voor de hand dat spoorlijnen onder het grondgebied van de stad doorgetrokken zouden worden. Het stadsbestuur en het Ayranobestuur kwamen na lange onderhandelingen uiteindelijk in 10292 tot een compromis. De Ayrano zou als opdrachtgever de mogelijkheid krijgen om tunnels onder Tali Soon door te (laten) bouwen om de laengge met elkaar en met de stad te verbinden. Tegelijkertijd zou de stad deze lijnen mede-exploiteren, waarbij zij primair verantwoordelijk was voor het vervoer binnen het grondgebied van de stad. In de praktijk leidde dit tot het ontwerp van een viersporige vaennggossora of ondergrondse spoorweg onder Tali Soon door, waarbij twee sporen voor exploitatie door de stad - de zogenaamde anntanoo of stoptreinen, en twee sporen voor exploitatie door de Ayrano bedoeld waren - de heminoo of sneltreinen. Bovendien zouden de treinen die de stad exploiteerde op alle stations stoppen, terwijl de treinen van de Ayrano alleen op de belangrijkere stations zouden gaan stoppen. Deze lijn zou gedeeltelijk het tracé uit het plan van 10288 volgen in de Portinira en onder de Talaena Maysoon door. In de nieuw geplande stadsuitbreidingen in de Stemban - de Riya Bordayvon en de Riya Slayngdooran - zou de lijn onder de verlengde Talaena Maysoon, Shaga Miraun en de Talaena Fonnata door naar het zuidelijke eindpunt Shaga Staellayvon lopen. Aan weerszijden van het centrale tracé zou de lijn tweesporig verdergaan met vertakkingen naar Nggamillaenggu in het noorden en Slayngdomaengge in het zuiden. Het centrale deel van de lijn zou gefinancierd en aangelegd worden door de Ayrano en de Riya, waarbij de Ayrano voor 2/3e eigenaar en financierder zou zijn, en de stad voor het derde en laatste deel. De delen buiten het centrale deel zouden geheel in eigendom van de Ayrano komen. Met de bouw van de Maysoodoolijn werd begonnen in 10295. De lijn zou in fases opgeleverd worden, waarbij het eerste deel het centrale gedeelte tussen het Portinirastation en Shaga Miraun zou zijn, met 12 stations. Dit moest volgens planning gereed zijn in 10299; het jaar waarin de Republiek 10 jaar zou bestaan. Het gedeelte in de Portinira, tussen het Portinirastation en de 100e Portinira''kadruyaena'', het gedeelte onder de Talaena Fonnata tussen Shaga Miraun en Shaga Staellayvon, en de vertakkingen naar Nggamillaenggu en Slayngdomaengge zouden later opgeleverd worden. De Maysoodoolijn moest meer dan alleen een antwoord op een vervoersvraag worden. De lijn moest ook de status van de nieuwe hoofdstad bevestigen. Er werd voor de ondergrondse stations dan ook veel geld uitgetrokken voor indrukwekkende ontwerpen. De stationshallen werden ontwerpen met gewelfde plafonds, gesteund door massief ogende pilaren. Het geheel werd rijkelijk afgewerkt met gedetailleerde versieringen en beschilderingen, waarbij de kleuren goud, rood en donkerblauw werden gebruikt - de kleuren van de vlaggen van de stad, de sodaeggto en de Republiek. Ook in vervoerskundig opzicht werden er nieuwe principes toegepast. Ondergrondse spoorwegen waren er tijdens de bouw van de Maysoodoolijn nauwelijks. Alleen in Gimindri (10278), Andri (10296) en Gulutt in Cuk (10296) lagen ondergrondse spoorwegen. Vaak lagen deze vlak onder straatniveau, waarbij de perrons via trappen direct met de straat waren verbonden. Om te voorkomen dat de trappen midden op straat zouden uitkomen, moesten de perrons in zijligging worden gebouwd - dus één perron per spoor. Dat betekende echter ook dat de straat moest worden overgestoken om het tegenoverliggende perron te bereiken. De ontwerpers van de Maysoodoolijn keken vooruit en zagen in dat het niet wenselijk zou zijn als de toekomstige passagiers van de nieuwe ondergrondse lijnen de drukke straten zouden moeten oversteken. Daarom bouwden ze ondergrondse traverses over de sporen en perrons heen. Oversteken naar het perron in de juiste richting kon zo ook ondergronds gebeuren. Ook het viersporige ontwerp van de Maysoodoolijn speelde mee in de afweging voor dit ontwerp: alhoewel de stations waar alleen de anntano''treinen zouden stoppen zijperrons zouden krijgen die met trappen aan de zijkanten van de straat konden worden verbonden, zouden de belangrijkere stations waar ook ''hemino''treinen zouden stoppen twee eilandperrons - één per richting - krijgen die onder het midden van de straat zouden liggen. Inmiddels was de technologische ontwikkeling zo ver gevorderd dat het rijden met volledig elektrische treinen tot de mogelijkheden behoorde. Gulutt was in 10296 de eerste stad geweest met een volledig elektrische ondergrondse. Ook in Maysoo zouden de treinen geheel elektrisch gaan rijden. De stations in Gulutt en de andere steden met een ondergrondse spoorlijn werden nog aangelicht door gaslampen. De uitvinding van de elektrische lamp in 10297 maakte het mogelijk om de stations van de Maysoodoolijn ook geheel elektrisch te verlichten. De Maysoodoolijn werd dan ook gepromoot als de eerste volledig elektrische spoorlijn ter wereld. Op dag 40 van het jaar 10299 - zes dagen voor de Dag van de Republiek - werd de Maysoodoolijn opgeleverd voor het publiek. Gedurende de eerste week was het vervoer gratis. Alleen al op de eerste dag maakten meer dan 300 duizend nieuwsgierigen gebruik van de mogelijkheid de ondergrondse uit te proberen. Alleen de buitenste twee sporen, bereden door de ''anntano''treinen die op alle tussengelegen stations stopten, waren in gebruik. Bovendien waren de treinen open: omdat het door de stad geëxploiteerde deel van de Maysoodoolijn geheel ondergronds zou blijven en de elektrische treinen bovendien geen stoom en rook uitstootten, werd een gesloten trein overbodig geacht. Deze exploitatie met open bakken zou in gebruik blijven tot 10318, toen de Ayrano besloot na een aantal incidenten het vervoer in open wagons te verbieden. De vervolgfasen van de Maysoodoolijn werden vlot na de opening van het eerste deel opgeleverd: het gedeelte tussen het Portinirastation en de 100e Portinira''kadruyaena in 10300 en het zuidelijke gedeelte tussen Shaga Miraun en Shaga Staellayvon in 10301. Van de vertakkingen richting het noorden werd de eerste lijn (de Nggamillaenggu Slayndalijn) als eerste geopend in 10305; in het zuiden reed na de opening van de Tali Soonbrug in 10300 de eerste trein over deze brug in 10306 naar Mathiyakura. Naast de Maysoodoolijn werd in de planning ook een tweede lijn voorzien: de Maybanilijn. Deze lijn zou, zoals de naam al suggereert, parallel aan de Maybanirivier komen te lopen. De lijn zou in de Portinira onder de vierde Portinirashomaena lopen, drie shomaeni westelijker dan de Maysoodoolijn die onder de zevende shomaena loopt. Daarna zou de lijn de Indomaybani oversteken om onder het Maybani-eiland door naar Shaga Bordayvon te lopen. Vandaar zou de lijn onder de Talaena Maybanyan naar Shaga Valtune lopen, waar de Maysoodoolijn gekruist zou worden. Hoe de lijn van hier uit verder zou lopen was in de eerste planfase nog niet geheel bepaald. De door de Ayrano te exploiteren vertakkingen zouden in ieder geval via een tweede oeververbinding Ook deze lijn zou volgens hetzelfde concept als de Maysoodoolijn gebouwd en geëxploiteerd worden: viersporig op het centrale gedeelte onder Tali Soon en tweesporig richting de omliggende laengge. De vertakkingen zouden vervlochten worden met die van de Maysoodoolijn, waarbij er in Nggamillaenggu drie takken zouden ontstaan, vernoemd naar de akurayi waar ze zouden eindigen: * de Bayzhakuralijn * de Shilanfarnakuralijn * de Nggamillaenggu Slayndalijn In het zuiden in Slayndomaengge werden ook drie vertakkingen voorzien: * de Mathiyakuralijn * de Gindulshakuralijn * de Groos Indulshalijn * planning en bouw van door de stad zelf gefinancierde en geëxploiteerde lijnen * planning en bouw van lijnen in Segroova door V.S.NG. * overige plannen en lijnen Snelle uitbreiding * Onderhandse gunning van noord/zuidlijnen aan Zatalya * Doortrekken Z.R.B.-lijnen door de stad naar Talindulsha * planning en bouw Z.V.S.S.-lijnen in Slayngdomaengge * uitbreiding van het netwerk in het algemeen, strijd tussen stad en Ayrano Periode van stilstand * bestuurlijke herindeling in 10339 * financiële problemen na 10341 * plannen die nog wel doorgingen * situatie tussen 10340 en 10378 Vorming van een samenhangend netwerk * Het Plan Ozan * Vorming van Z.M. in 10378 * Bouw van een samenhangend netwerk * Nieuwe lijnen * Tweede uitbreidingsplan uit 10402 Faillissement en achteruitgang Nieuwe kansen en herstel Category:Openbaar vervoer in Maysoo Category:Metro van Maysoo Category:Metro's in Maysoodooland